


Popular Genres of Literature

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [33]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Bad Lying, Based on a Tumblr Post, Denial, Dialogue-Only, Diary/Journal, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Referenced Sexual Fantasy, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "Angel, what are you reading?""Apparently, some extremely detailed sexual fantasy you wrote about me."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Dialogue Only" on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/).
> 
> Also written for this prompt by otpdisaster (http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/): Person A fiercely trying to convince Person B that the steamy, vivid, smut fantasy writings–drawings–in A’s diary are not about B, even though its blatantly obvious.
> 
> This isn't set during a particular time, but it feels very season 3-ish to me.

"Angel, what are you reading?"

"Apparently, some extremely detailed sexual fantasy you wrote about me."

"I... I didn't... Let me see that! Oh, that's my novel. With  _original_  characters."

"This isn't a novel, Cordy. There's no plot."

"It's erotica. I'll add the plot later."

"I also noticed that your male 'character' was a vampire. With a soul."

"Paranormal romance is a very popular genre!"

"And why did you name the female character Cordelia?"

"I... uh... it suited her."

"You know, if it weren't for my curse, we could reenact this."

"Well, maybe just the first page?"

"Yeah. For 'writing inspiration.'"


End file.
